


don’t leave me alone

by wtfareyalldoing



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, oh this one’s cute as shit, pure fluff, short yet disgustingly sweet, trust me dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfareyalldoing/pseuds/wtfareyalldoing
Summary: theyre painting each others’ nails and it’s cute





	don’t leave me alone

Dan’s sitting at the end of his bed when the door opens and Kyle enters wearing boxers and a t-shirt he thinks is probably Dan’s. His hair is still damp from the shower and he runs a hand through it as he walks over to stand in front of Dan who looks up at him adoringly. Kyle bends to sit on the floor and gently pulls Dan down with him until they’re both cross-legged on the carpet with Dan leaning back slightly on the bed frame, his hands intertwined with his boyfriend’s.  
“Your nail polish is chipping” Dan notices as he turns Kyle’s hands over in his own.  
“You can repaint them if you want”  
Kyle can see the smile widen on Dan’s face as he utters the words.  
They stay on the floor, the uncapped bottle of nail polish between them as Dan takes each of Kyle’s fingers in turn between his own and applies the dark purple colour. He finishes one hand and lifts it to his lips to blow gently on Kyle’s fingers to dry the paint. The other shivers and brings his free hand up to cup Dan’s cheek, knocking his glasses a little. Dan leans into it before Kyle brings their faces together in a kiss, his painted hand falling to rest on Dan’s knee.  
Dan places his own palm over the hand pressed to his cheek before guiding it down to their laps. He takes care with the polish on Kyle’s other hand while Kyle strokes his free fingers through Dan’s hair, twisting it back from his face and messing the curls on top.  
When Dan is finished he sits up straighter and watches as Kyle admires his work.  
“Okay baby it’s my turn now, give me your hand” and Dan does. He glances up at Kyle through his lashes as the nail polish is applied with meticulous care to his nails. Kyle has chosen a jet black colour for all but his index fingers where he paints with the dark purple on his own nails.  
“It’s so we’re matchy” he explains and leans forward to kiss the other’s forehead.  
Dan thinks he might explode with love from the gentle treatment and melts under Kyle’s touch. 

.........

Kyle lays down on his back on the bed and Dan doesn’t hesitate to crawl over him, resting his head on his hands that are folded over Kyle’s chest, his body draped across his boyfriend’s. Kyle brings a protective arm across his waist and the other to his head, massaging the back of his neck with sweeping movements to the top of his head. Dan shifts and shivers, his eyes closing to the repetitive pattern of fingers in his hair and on his neck.  
Kyle gently removes the other’s glasses and places them on the bedside table. Dan’s breathing has slowed to almost a sleep state. He shifts so his body rolls from on top of Kyle to beside him where he burrows into the warmth of his boyfriends side, head in the crook of his neck. Kyle’s beard tickles his skin but he craves the closeness and sighs happily when Kyle brings his arms to wrap tightly around him.  
Kyle can’t help but gaze down at the devastatingly gorgeous man in his arms, eyes full of love he wonders how he got so lucky.  
He tells Dan this, and how cute he thinks he looks tucked into his side. Dan in his sleepy state can only tilt his head to kiss Kyle’s jaw, his cheek and lips, before his mouth turns up in a lazy smile and he hides his face in Kyle’s neck again.


End file.
